Jump
by When I grow up
Summary: One shot. He jumps because he loves her. But will that be enough?


Disclamier: I own none of it. My friend edited this. Thanks heaps!

_Jump_

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is---"

As he turned and stared at her, his eyes still teary, she could see the stains where his tears had run. His voice was that little bit husky and breathless making the coarse transition from his mouth to her heart.

She loved him and he loved her, this she knew.

His eyes glistened from the light reflected on the water and Ginny could hear the lapping of the waves far below, yet they seemed so distant. All the while she was conscious of his movement--- or lack of it and the sound of him breathing was the only thing keeping her alive.

He looked at her again, this time trying to tell her something she already knew. His big, green eyes spoke to her as she listened and read them. They where the thing she loved most about him, yet they frightened her just the same. He looked at her, they were eyes that had seen too much in such a short life, that was the one thing she couldn't save him from and this seemed to kill her a little bit more each time he looked at her.

She knew what he wanted

"Thinking of Jumping?"

He just forced a smile

She knew he was avoiding her eyes now but he couldn't get out of it this easily. She was his match, nobody knew him better--- Or perhaps there was someone--- the thought of that crushed her even more. Still with all that she was, she wanted to grab him and hold him forever. Let him cry into her. If she could she would take all the pain and misery in a heart beat. But she knew he would never let her. He could never hurt her like this, and as much as it annoyed her of how protective he was, it was just another thing she loved about him. It made him who he was. Without him who was she? She would be alone. She could never let anything happen to him.

"Fine! You want to jump? Then lets jump---" she broke off frantically reaching up to tear her clothes off, suddenly terrified that he may jump without her

"What are you doing?"

He spoke for the first time in hours

"I'm jumping what else?"

"You can't it's too dangerous"

"You can't save me from everything--- although I know you'd like too! There are something's I can do! If you can't save me wouldn't you rather be there with me?"

"Why do you always make sense?"

She smiled a reassuring grin and he knew he would not win this round

"Now are we going to jump? That's what where here for right?"

"But I didn't mean for you---"

She unbuttoned her blouse.

"Better hurry up or I'll leave without you"

Suddenly he was scared more than ever for her. He knew she was angry.

"Come on you're the one who wanted to do this! Take your shirt off!"

He slipped off his shirt.

He was more afraid now then he had ever been in his life. If she fell he would loose her. She could slip so easily out of his fingers and he was nothing without her. She completed him. He needed her. It was the one selfish choice he had made his entire life. Her hair blew wildly in the wind, up around her face, his eyes still full of tears and yet he'd never seen her so clearly in his life. She was the most beautiful creature he would ever lay eyes on. His whole life he would never love anything else. It was his greatest power and his greatest weakness.

As she removed each garment, her movements became more forcefully than they had been before. He struggled to keep up with her, but he would have dive fully clothed if it meant he went with her

"This is crazy"

"Crazy? Harry you're the one who wanted to do this!"

She was frantic almost yelling at him.

He was down to his boxers and she was in her underwear

They were bare in front of each other, divulging everything and yet nothing had changed.

"God damn it Harry Potter--- Jump! Just jump! You wanted too! You came here! You're the one who risked everything all over again! Now jump--- I'll jump too! Just do it and I will follow you! Please just jump! I need to know! Just jump!"

She was crying now, the tears streaming down her face one after the other until they became a confusion of emotion. Her chest heaving at every breath, as she stood struggling to take in the air.

He took her in his arms and held her so tight it was almost as if they would never be broken apart. Her tears filling his chest, each one a different emotion. There, when they were together, he had never felt so clothed.

"Damn you Harry Potter! How is it you do this to me?" There was more tone in her voice and a little laugh at the end

"I'd ask you the same question but we both know the answer"

They stood there for so long they lost track of time. It had suddenly become so cold, yet they stood, in complete darkness as the rest of the world continued to move past them. Past these two people who stood still and silent--- at peace.

His body was so warm, his arms wrapped around her that she could feel nothing but him. The sound of his heart beating in her ear was encased by his neatly defined chest. She had never felt safer---no harm could come to her or him while they where standing there, she would not let it. His chin rested so comfortably on her head, nestled amongst her hair, their breath simultaneous. Stay like this forever.

It would take all his might to let her go. She fit into him so flawlessly, her hands placed perfectly on his chest. She was so cold but his heat would flow into her like everything else. Her feet dangled at his ankles, so delicate and soft as he held her closely. Stay like this forever.

But life would take over, this he knew, time and time again he was reminded.

"Still want to jump---"

It was not a question

The wind was so strong she could barely make out his words but she knew what he meant.

As they both pulled away, her hair brushed lightly and irregularly past his neck. His heart gave a jolt and all the blood rushed around him in all different directions. He was shaking.

"You ok?"

"This is what happens when I'm around you"

All the time she never let go of his hand and he knew she never would.

"Ready to dive?"

In the complete darkness they stood naked down to there underwear baring their souls to the one they trusted more than anyone. To the one they loved.

"Ready?"

"Always"

She smiled, yet he knew she was scared even though she would never admit it.

He smiled, yet she knew he didn't want her to do this but he would never protect her if she left.

They slid. At first there was no drop, it was like flying, but it wasn't the same sensation he got when he was on a broom, it more like floating. They where there together, he would never leave and neither would she.

The wind picked up and they were truly falling fast, like nothing would stop them. Nothing could touch them. Nothing would save them. Nothing but each other.

As they fell, her hold on his hand tightened and although he wanted so much to levitate her back to the top of the cliff he knew she would never forgive him. The entire time they never took there eyes off each other- never.

Eternity seemed to pass before they hit the water. The air around them was cool yet comfortable and a faint glimmer of light was just beginning to peer over the horizon.

How long had they been suspended?

Neither would ever know. Ginny held her focus on Harry and he did the same, nobody spoke but something passed between them both and she understood. For the first time in her life everything made sense--- everything was right were it needed to be and so was she.

Harry Potter loved her--- he loved her--- not anybody else--- not any other girl. He didn't care more about the wizarding world than her. He didn't care more about Ron and Hermione more than her--- and he certainly didn't care more about Cho Chang than her.

She had been wrong and now she saw why.

Harry didn't choose to leave her and fight because he didn't love her--- it was because he loved her that he did. He wanted to save her--- he wanted to be free to love her without Voldemort haunting his mind---- he wanted to marry her and grow old with her---- he wanted her. And for this, and only this would push her away. He was brave and noble--- this was why she loved him, and yet she was punishing him for it--- punishing him for loving her.

And now she knew. As Harry knew what he had to do Ginny knew what she must.

Never again in her life would she be able to do this---- never again would she display this kind of emotion and courage--- for a single moment she realized what Harry went through everyday. Without taking her eyes from his, she smiled a faint smile that anybody besides Harry would have missed. It had to be now, for if she stayed like this with him for even a second longer her reasons would be resolved.

So she did it---- she let go.

He felt her hand slip out from his and he scrambled to cling to it--- he couldn't loose her--- not yet anyway. He would stay. He would if she needed him to---- Damn the whole wizarding world--- they could save themselves!

A small smile swept across her face and he let go---- she understood--- finally.

And now she was letting him go, in the hope that he would return--- and he would---- he must. Soon he would come back and they would start their life together---

But that day was not today.

Plunging into the icy water, she felt suddenly alive. Underneath the surface her swimming emotions were running wild but when she surfaced for air she knew everything would be settled--- it would be her and Harry--- just like it should be--- just like it would be--- she knew that now.

Coming up she felt the fresh air engulf her. As her eyes opened, she searched the open water for Harry and her eyes came to rest on his shoulders. He was so close now she could feel his deep uncontrolled breaths on her neck. She scanned his face and came to rest upon his eyes. He was so good looking--- full of power and courage. The champion of her world--- the savior of her people. The one person who could stop all the darkness and pain that had been engulfing her life for so long. He was truly a hero. So young---so alone--- and yet so strong. Why? Why did he want her?

The only sound was the lapping of the waves on the shore--- but he wasn't thinking about that right now. His whole being was focused on her--- right in front of him--- so close.

He was taking in everything. Her smell (well actually she smelt rather a bit like him at the moment, which just made him find her more attractive) the way her fringe fell just slightly to the left of the face, the way her delicate fingers wisped it out of the way. Her skin was so smooth and pure--- a perfect shade of pink. And lastly her lips small and subtle (the perfect size for Harry's) soft and welcoming.But something else caught his attention--- a small tear was trailing down her face--- she was crying.

This would be the last time they would be so close in such a long time. He pulled her in closer, feeling the soft lingering sensation of her warm breath against his lips.

Harry's hand found Ginny's, and brushing back a lock ofher hair, he saw a tear run down her cheek. With a sweep of his fingers, it was gone, and hishands were gently touching the warm skin of her cheek. Her eyes seemed to search him, and Harry could sense the pain behind them.

Pain and love.

They didn't need to speak. Harry let his hands rest on the curve of her waist, and tilted her chin upwards. She ran her hand up his body, and he softly nudged Ginny's nose with his own,the lapping of the ways and the deepness of their breathing were the only sounds echoing in her ears.

Their lips met, and at that moment, Harry's mind exploded with all the passion and longing that had been building up over the short period of time he'd been with her. It started out soft, then both of Ginny's hands were in Harry's hair as he wrapped his arms tightlyaround her waist.

Eternity seemed to pass as their bodies remained together, Ginny's lips pressed against his and his mouth open against hers.

They broke apart slowly as the need for air overcame them both. Harry's forehead came to rest against Ginny's, their eyes locked together. She closed hers, deeply inhaling his scent, before she smiled lightly.

She didn't have to say a word.

"What?" he asked. He had a suspicion he already new.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"But---"

"No-more talking---please just stay?"

"Fine--- but its just tonight---- then I have to---"

"I know--- I mean--- I understand"

And he kissed her again.

"I love you" he whispered

"I know--- and I love you too"


End file.
